Death Of Many
" This place seems good enough. " Theodore said. " It looks a little creepy.. are you sure It's safe? " Roxane asked. " Lets find out. " Jules said. They all walked in the dark, dusty place. Roxane heard noises, and Jules did too. " Is anyone else in here? " Jules asked. Johan then saw a shadow move. He got scared and turned around. " FREEZE! " There was a gun pointing right at Johan's face. " I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST LEAVING!!! " Johan pleaded. " Jo? " Johan opened his eyes to see Alice, Alexander, Cassie, Maryvette, and Jane. " Roxane, Jules...Everyone.. You're alive? " Jane asked. " I thought we were the only ones. " Maryvette said " You thought wrong.. " Oli said. " We were heading to the mountains... Do you wanna join us? " " Anything to be free from those zombies..." Alice said. " Let's go. " Jules said. They all traveled by foot, finding useful tools for each of them on the way. Roxane a half-loaded pistol Jules a blunt baseball bat Johan a knife, that Saki left behind. Oli kept his original gun Zoe a few grenades Alice and Alex, two crowbars Austin, a chair leg with stubs in it and the rest were still weaponless. Not that halfway in the town, the ground started rumbling. Roxane fell down, and so did Jules. The ground soon started cracking apart, and an earthquake started to form. " Oh No! Find Something To Hold On To!" Theodore said. The concrete ground started to open, separating Alex and Alice from the rest, and an unusual gas came from the crack and headed towards the twins. The twins inhaled it and immediatley felt queesy. They both fell down, and the earthquake stopped. "Oh no!" said Cassie. "I'm gonna check them" said Johan. He jumped next to the twins. "So?" asked Oli. "Please don't tell me they are dead!" cried Cassie. Johan touched Alex and Alice's neck they were still breathing. "They are alive, i can feel them breathing". "oh thanks!" said an satisfied Cassie. "Super, everybody is ok now we should just go." said sarcasticly Oli. "Don't talk to fast" replied Johan. "What now?" asked Roxane. " I'm not sure but they are both really warm, like when you catched a cold. I think they are sick" Jane jumped next to Johan. "Maybe it's an allergy" "What do we do?" asked Roxane. "We need to go found medicines" replied Johan. "Remember we are in the middle of nowhere!" angrily said Oli. "Hey! What did you just told them later on? You told them if they wanted to come with us to the mountains and they said yes!" replied Jules. "so?" said Oli. "So we need to continue with them!" yelled Roxane. "Ok, ok. We will go in two groups." said Oli. They all jumped next to the twins. "Theodore, Austin, Inès, Jane and Zoé you stay here to watch for the twins. Jules, Johan, Roxane, Maryvette, Cassie and I, we go found those medicines, ok?" asked Oli. Cassie went next to her cousins and grabbed them. "No, i stay here with them!" she cried. "ok... Jane you come with us instead!" replied Oli. "We Will soon back don't cry Cassie" said Johan. "Come fast as you can guys, i don't wanna loose other persons, like it happened with Saki.." Oli, Jules, Roxane, Johan, Maryvette and Jane went to search for drugs. They arrives to a "deserted" pharmacy, Maryvette, Jane, Roxane and Jules goes in. Johan and Oli stayed outside to keep a close eye on the zombies who could come. In the pharmacy. "we go to the left, you girls goes to the right" said Jules "Ok, if we found something we'll call for you guys." said Jane "Okey dokey" said Roxane. Outside. "Can i ask you a question?" asked Johan. "Yeah, go ahead" said Oli. "Why you kept fighting with Jules? You don't like him?" asked Johan. "It's not that i don't like him. It's complicated.." replied Oli. "What's complicated?" asked Johan. "I'm not sure if i can tell you this, Jo..." said Oli. Johan came closer and whispered to Oli. "I'm your friend you can tell me everything you know." "Ok" Oli whispered "The reason why i dont' like Jules is that i feel something for Roxane and i'm kinda jealous of him". Oli blushed. In the pharmacy. Roxane reads a medicine name "Sustengo, maybe this is for huge cold?" Jules came to check, he laughed "Humm, I don't think so hahaha" "Why?" asked Roxane. "Sustengo is like viagra you know..." replied Jules. They both looked at eachothers and laughed really hard. A scream can be heard. It was Maryvette. "What's happening?!" yelled Jules. Roxane and Jules went to look for Maryvette and Jane. "help us!" yelled Maryvette. Jules and Roxane found them, a zombie had killed Jane and Maryvette was being pulled by a zombie. "Help me! He killed Jane he has my leg! Help me!" cried Maryvette. "Hang on!" yelled Jules. He killed the zombie and went to check Maryvette's leg. "You ok?" asked Roxane "Yes i'm, thanks for saving me, i have found the medicines." replied Maryvette. "How is her leg Jules?" asked Roxane. Maryvette hiden her leg under her hands "It's ok i have nothing now we should go join the others" "she is right" said Jules. Jules and Roxane went out and joined Oli and Johan. Maryvette looked her leg, she had a scratch on it.. The others came back to where they used to be. "We've got the medecins!" yelled Roxane Austin came next to them "Where is Jane?" He asked. "She.. she's dead" said Jules. "but at least we've found the medicines for Alice and Alex" said Oli. They Heard Cassie criying. "It's too late they are already dead.." said Austin. "WHAT NO?!" yelled Roxane. "Austin, they are gonna became zombies now! Why didn't you have shoted them already?!" yelled Oli. Two shots can be heard. "it's done.." said Theodore. "Why-y-y-yyyy!" cried Cassie during a long time. "We need to go soon there or we'll all finish this way.." said Oli. Jules and Johan took Cassie who didn't wanted to let Alex and Alie bodies. She cried so long and so hard. The ten teenagers continued to walk. "This is really starting to turn into a dead game" said Roxane. Catégorie:Season 1 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games